battle_campfandomcom-20200213-history
Feeding
Leveling-up is a crucial part of the monster raising process. This is how you increase your monsters’ stats, such as recovery, health and attack power. You level-up your monsters by feeding them other monsters from your inventory. Each feeder monster gives the monster its fed to experience (XP) points. With enough XP, that monster levels up. The maximum level your monster can reach is tied to its rarity and whether or not it has evolved. Every feeding requires stones for reasons that are so scientifically complex, we can’t go into them here. But you can earn stones from battles, quests and selling off inventory. the strength of your team. Typically, you feed the normal monsters to your pets to level them up. However, there is a lot of things to consider. Below is all the data I have compiled to help you feed your pets efficiently. Feeders Feeders are the monsters you feed to your pet. Their level and rarity directly affect how many feeding points go to your monster. Each monster has a feeding value. This is the value of feeding points they provide per level. Higher rarity monsters have higher feeding values. The common monsters and rare monsters with the highest feeding value are currently the ones at Mount Magma. The commons have a feeding value of 230. The rares have a feeding value of 532. Therefore, a rare feeder is worth 2.31 commons of the same level. So a level 4 rare is worth 1 level 8 common. This feeding value is extremely important for higher levels and being efficient. Feeders Element One incredibly important aspect of feeding is that the feeder's elemental type matters. You only want to feed your monster feeders of the same elemental type. Feeders with the same type give you a +30% bonus to the feeding points they provide. This is why it is one of the most important aspects of feeding your monsters. For example, if your monster is a Water type, then you should only feed it Water feeders. Special Monsters The best monsters to use as feeders are Special Monsters. They provide bonus feeding points based on their Passive Ability. A "Potent" passive provides double feeding points, a "Charged" passive provides triple, and an "Energized" passive provides quintuple (5x). This is the key to leveling monsters up fast as well as achieveing Perfect Evolutions. The names given within this section are the actual names of the three possible passive abilities for specials. Be aware: there is no possible way to determine what passive your special '''(if you can manage to catch one) '''will have. Special Monsters require 50% of the xp to level the same amount a Rare/Super/Ultra/Epic monster. A level 40 Special Monster requires 96390 xp, by comparison a level 40 Rare requires 192780 xp (2 * 96390). A max level "Energized" Special Monster will level any Rare/Super/Ultra/Epic monster from level 1 to level 40 (192780 xp) by just using it as the feeder. Stones It costs stones to feed any monster to your pets. At higher levels, this becomes particularly expensive. Specifically: : 5 Stones * Level of your pet = Stones to feed a monster to it. For example, at level 1, it costs 5 stones to feed a single monster. At level 10, it costs 50 stones per feeder. At level 50, it costs 250 stones per feeder. With this is mind, you want to feed as many feeders to your pet at the lowest level as possible. The key is to feed your pet until they are just about to level. Basically, get them as close to 99% of their current level as you can, then feed them 5 feeders to push them over. For example, if you have a level 40 monster, Feed feeders to it until it is about to level to 41, but do not level it to 41. Then, save up 5 monsters, and feed them all to it and all 5 of those monsters will be at the rate of the 200 stones per monster (40 * 5 stones). By comparison, if you feed the monster to 41, then feed it the remaining 4 feeders, the last 4 would cost 205 stones per monster (41 * 5 stones), for a total of 1020 by compairson to 1000. Now, this doesn't look like a big difference right here, but stones are not that easy to get and once you are low, it is really hard to replenish your bank. So saving as many as you can really adds up over the course of leveling a monster. So... What should I be doing? Well, the most efficient way to level is to actually fuse only to level 1 monsters. For instance, instead of selling any monsters at all from your inventory, use the level ones to fuse 5 other of the same type (ex: level 1 water with 5 other water). This is true for Common and Rare monsters. You need to be building up fodder to feed Specials (see above). This method is a very low stone consumption strategy. You will basically only be fusing for a maximum of 25 Stones every time. You need 2''' '''max level "Energized" Special Monsters to level an unevolved Ultra to the maximum level of 60. Do keep in mind that you typically need 4 Special Monsters to evolve any monster. For Perfect Evolution, you should use max level "Potent" Specials for the evolution process, while using "Energized" Specials to level the newly evolved monster. Category:Feeding Category:Feed Category:Health Category:Attacking Category:Attack Category:Level Category:Levels Category:Leveling Category:Monster Category:Monsters Category:Stats Category:Power Category:Recovery Category:XP Category:Pionts Category:Experience Category:Raising Category:Raise Category:Process Category:Battle Camp Category:Battle Category:Camps Category:Camp Category:Team Category:Teams Category:Evolve Category:Inventory Category:Normal Category:Pet Category:Pets